Diablo Desert
The Diablo Desert is a huge stretch of unforgiving Desert land found beyond Mount Paozu, well know for harsh heat, Bandit activity and strange Rock formations it is no simple task to cross it on foot. The rapscallion: Rhoko! Hey, my wallet! Through the fading gusts of a sand storm Rhoko simply walks through the desert, humming a tune and admiring the rocks, aside from some baggy leather pants he doesn't seem to be well clothed he is mostly bare. Bastion is say down in the centre of the desert, beside a rock that feels like it has always been there as it is a rock. He seems to be drawing detailed images in the sand that resemble faces "hmm i know she is Azmo as i found her here, and this one is Annabelle though i don't know her part in this" he looks over at a demon with a small horn and a bandanna over his eyes "hmm i cant think of a name for this one tohugh i guess he is one of my lost memories" Bastion lies back looking up "they didn't know me, I never existed back home. What if my memories are not what i think what if they are just fabricated lies" Shin is sitting on the opposite side of the rock and made a sand sculpture of a whale and used his heat he can create to harden the sand into the image. "I've told you, try not to think too hard, you'll hurt yourself. I thought you brought us out here to relax not to remember." Shin says while sculpting in the eyes now. Rhoko looks at the two strangers who appear to be sat by what he considered his favorite rock, he begins to approach the two, Hmm one of them has metal on him I can feel it, I bet he has Zeni, the other as well ''Rhoko smirks ''Guess they don't realize how dangerous this place is. "actually i intended to come here alone so i could reflect and maybe work out what is going on with me, you just insisted on coming and the fact you are just a smidgel faster than me meant i couldnt lose you" Bastion sits back up noticing a different power level but choosing not to bring it up "I mean i have a lot of memories flashing through my head all the time i have to think about them or i may get swamped down in stuff i dont even know about. Plus i like this rock it is a very nice rock." Shin sighs and finishes his whale sculpture. "Well, what if something happened? I;m worried about you man. Sure I got Hell's Scar on my back but I am still gonna defend my friends. I also hate seeing people so worried and sad. Life's fun isn't it?" Shin asks. He senses the power level but dismisses it as a Sand Moth lurking underground for food or something. Rhoko approaches the two men a charming smile and a selling voice "Hello there friends,you're a very long way from home, what brings you to my rock?" he extends a hand to offer a lift to whoever wants it. Bastion turns round but remains sat "when you are homeless that statement becomes really moot, just saying. Also this is your rock? very nice rock, so what brings a person like you out here yourself? and how have you not got a sunburn walking around here with no shirt" Shin looks over to the newcomer and shakes his hand. "Be nice, Bastion. It's common courtesy to tell someone your name before playing twenty questions with them. My name's Shin Articost, and this is Bastion Allara. Sorry, I used some of your rock to make the blowhole on my Sand Whale. Bastion does bring up a good point though, how are you not sun burnt?" "Whats sunburn?" Rhoko grins, an evil glint in his eye as he backsteps with Shin's wallet in hand, discarding anything useless into the sand on pocketing the coins, "Pro-tip never trust a guy in a desert" he winks. As Rhoko steps backwards he bumps into Bastion who seems to be stood and has his back to him "oh look a bandit in a desert, thats so cliche. Besides i don't think he will be too happy with that" Shin picks up the few things he tossed out, one being a small picture showing a huge armored man standing over two children. One is a female with a revealing top and scale-mail shorts that stop just above her knees and long silverish hair with marks on her face in the shape of triangles while she's leaning against the father with her hands behind her head winking at the camera. The other one is a smaller boy who the clad man;s hand is on top of his head, it's Shin. "Honestly, I'm more surprised you didn't laugh at my sister photo bombing my dad like that. Alot of people laugh at this picture. I would like my coins back thief." he says making the gauntlet on his left arm and grabbing the man on his arm just below his shoulder with the gauntlet heating up. "BRAVO!" A small shock wave hits the two pushing them slightly back, when the sand settles Rhoko is in a defensive position holding an incredibly large sword one handed over his back, although it was obviously not there a moment ago, the observers cannot dismiss it having being there the entire time. The sword is a rock like material, very sharp and far to large to move as fast as it can, "I don't like to pull this out but I'm outmatched" he throws the wallet back to Shin "Great, now I gotta lug this Rock with me" he sighs and smiles at his opposition with a charming grin "No hard feelings?" Bastion seems to be thinking about something "that sword name rings a bell from somewhere but where? It couldn't be mine, i dont weild weapons of that size i dont have the balance for it" Bastion gets brief flash of a memory it is himself and the person he drew in the sand having a sword fight on what appeared to be the moon the suddenness of it causes him to drop to 1 knee for a minute "damn it not now, was it triggered by him? do i know him? Hey you coin thief what's your name?" "A fellow swordsman?" Shin says intrigued drawing his own sword off his back. Shin hasn't seen another swordsman that he could challenge in what felt like years. He smiled big and placed the sword against his shoulder. He took a step forward but stopped when he noticed Bastion fall. "Bastion, you alright man?" he asks looking concerned. Rhoko does a very wide mouthed grin showing some fanged teeth and an evil glint in his eyes "That's right mecha man I like it when people fall to their knees for me!" he swings his sword dramatically out! "My name! Is! RHOKO THE GOD SLAYER!" he winks and laughs "Always wanted to do that" Bastion gets up rubbing his head "yeah just a load of flashbacks it was a little overwhelming, I had a friend who used wield a blade like that, he made from a sword i gave him and he called it bravo as well kind of nostalgic" Bastion dusts himself off "everyone seems to be wielding swords i don't want to feel left out" Bastion claps his hands together and it creates a small light and from it forms an intricate looking blade in a sheath it seems to be humming a gentle song "I can't unsheath this yet which is a shame, not that it matters it can still pack a punch" "Smacking someone with a scabbard still hurts y'know." Shin adds as he laughs a little. "Man, I can't wait to see your strength, Rhoko. I haven't had a decent rival in ages." he says. Shin sheathes his own sword and fixes his wallet. "Next time however, if you're gonna steal from someone, make sure they can't bench press a mountain and outrun a speeding plane, haha." Shin adds with a grin. He winces a little bit, his back injury still affecting him from when he was attacked before. "Are we backing down or fighting, picking up mixed signals here guys" he says gesturing with his hands, with a clearly pretend confused face "I mean phew I'm pooped, little guy like me big sword I'm all bark I promise" "i guess no fight, probably wise as right now i'm pretty sure if you tried to bite us as you are you may end up with some chipped fangs. not like there is any rush anyway" Bastion claps his hands together on the sword and it dissapears "Rhoko seek me out sometime, you remind me of someone i used to know who was a master with swords i wonder if you could match what he could do sometime" "Same for me, I'd love to battle a fellow swordsman." Shin says with a grin. He sheaths his sword and crosses his arms with a smile. "Say, do you know of the Time Patrol, we're part of it to keep the world safe. I think someone like you could really be a big help to us." Shin smiles big and then looks to Bastion nodding. "It's entirely up to you but at least it'd get you out of this desert." "I happen to enjoy my Desert" he smiles "Time patrol huh? Time travel stuff is confusing, I don't really ever wanna dabble with it" he grimaces as though he's having bad deja-vu "I suppose if there's a reward I can be persuaded, but certainly I don't want to chip my fangs, specially on a fine metal like yourself" he winks "Maybe when my bite is stronger huh?" "perhaps, i do get the feeling that whole silver tongue shtick will fail you some day" With that Bastion gives a 2 fingered salute "see you guys later i have to go argue with a sword" and with that he dissapears. Shin lets out a laugh and nods to Rhoko. "Don't mind Bastion, he can be odd at times." Shin holds out his fist with the gauntlet on it as it returns to normal temperature. "When you get stronger, you owe me a fight, understand? We'll make it a battle to remember." Shin says with a smile. Rhoko has a very brief dilemma in his mind, he could right here rob that gauntlet pointing at him and begone and never seen by Shin again, or he could make an ally, although he probably has ulterior motives he decides to go with the latter, he high fives the fist, in an awkward misunderstanding of social gestures "I suppose so" he sighs "So many battle happy people, I'm gonna age so quickly here" he smiles "I guess I'll see you around" he begins to wander away. Strange Explanations Cero walks through the desert with a bag over his shoulder, letting out a light sigh as he comes upon a small cave. He takes a seat inside and places his bag next to him. Shin is not too far out examining the sand dunes when looking for that strange swordsman he met here before. "Darn it, where did that guy go? He should be around here somewhere." he says looking around before deciding to stop and begin building another Sand Whale. Cero sits cross-legged in the cave, his eyes closed and his breath calm as he silently meditates. A green light shines dimly behind Cero as a strange voice sounds, "Are you alright there?" Cero nods slightly before replying, "Yeah, just... An incident... I'll be alright" He says to the stranger in the dark of the cave. "YAHOO!" is heard form far off as a UFSW (Unidentifiable Flying Sand Whale) is seen blasting across the sands at a high speed with Shin riding on top of it and the blowhole shooting flames out of the blowhole away from it's direction. "Weee!" Shin shouts as he and the majestic sand whale hit a dune and go flying further into the air. Cero growls lightly and fires a red beam at the whale, causing it to explode. "Was that really nessaery?" The stranger asked. Cero shrugged and cleared his throat, getting back into position. Shin goes flying into the cave and crashes directly onto Cero and the two roll until each hit a separate wall. Shin gets up and shouts at Cero before reazliing who he is. "Hey! That took me thirty minutes to make, how rude.... oh, Hi Cero." he says with a grin raising one hand and laughing. He looks over to the strange light and raises an eyebrow. "Huh, you make a light source with your Ki?" he asks. The stranger taps the green light with his pure white finger, "Actually, this is just a Scouter" He replies as Cero gets up and brushes the dust off of his chest. "You just interrupted my me-... Never mind" He sits back down and crosses his legs, closing his eyes. "Well, this was unexpected..." "You killed my sand whale." Shin says sad and sits down cross legged. "That wasn't very nice, especially since I was using him to find that Rhoko guy." he said. "So, who are you Mr. Tall and Pasty?" he asks. The stranger walks out from the shadows to reveal he is a Namekian, pure white skin, an albino. He reaches eleven foot tall and his muscles seem too big for his body. He wears a tribal black and orange outfit with a green scouter over his eye. "I'm Tenshi Henshin, the last Albino Namekian from Planet Namek." He says in his low, commanding voice. Cero shrugs and turns to the side to concentrate on his meditation. Shin stands up and offers a hand to the tall pale Namekian. "Awesome, I've never met an Albino Namekian. I thought ya'll got wiped out after that whole "Drought" thing on your planet?" he asked. Tenshi shakes his head, "Lord Guru would have wanted that. But my village fused into me. And now I am the last." He walks over and sits next to Cero, "I'm also this troubled one's friend. He has lost a lot, and it changed him." Tenshi adds as Cero scoffs. "I understand something happened in that fight earlier. Tell me" Tenshi added, turning to Shin, "Did anything strange happen to Cero? Change in mood? Change of Colour? Hair style? Was his tail trapped?" Cero hits Tenshi's leg with his fist and Tenshi laughed lightly, "So, anything?" Shin thinks back to the fight and remembers Cero's cold glare. "Hmm... well, he got really quiet and I guess he got angry like most obnoxious Saiyans." he says. Shin gets up and imitates a monkey. "Like this: 'Rawr, me smash everything, me get angry and turn blonde to beat up bad guys' sort of thing but he was just quiet." he said going back to normal and crossing his arms. "As for his tail, it was tucked between his legs. I'm surprised after all my swordplay that it's not cut off." Cero growls and in an instant extends his arm to punch Shin in the balls before getting up and walking a bit away leaving only Tenshi in his place. "Were you being serious or joking? Cause I don't like he liked it either way." Tenshi shrugged and patted Shin on the back lightly. Shin holds face and sits down. "Ow... I think he's mad at me but it was worth it." Shin says chuckling. "My whole body is naturally armored so it didn't effect me as badly as he got it from Kid Buu recently. So, gray man, why did you come here?" he asks raising an eyebrow. "I live in this cave, and I help Cero out with his... Emotional problems, I am also his Mentor." Tenshi says as he takes a seat next to Shin. He reaches back with his arm extending and bringing back a flask of water and two cups. He pours a cup for each of them and offers Shin his cup. "At that point in your battle, you weren't facing Cero." Shin takes the cup and nods to Tenshi. "Thanks. So who was I fighting then?" he asks taking a sip and using it to make steam blowing it through his nose. "Ah, best way to test if the water had something in it, the steam would change color." he says smiling. Tenshi drinks the whole cup. "I wouldn't put anything in it, I live off of water after all." Tenshi stretches and cracks his fingers before pouring another cup for himself. "You were fighting Comet... Cero's other side, the Demon that threatens to upset the balance in Creation. Of course it is not a Demon, it is just a the other half of Cero's mind, it is still a powerful opponent who wont care for anything, not even his own pain." Shin nods and downs the cup in one glass before letting out smoke from his mouth. "He sounds like a nuisance. I'll handle him, hahaha!" he says laughing. "So, where are you off to, Tenshi?" Shin asks handing him the cup. Tenshi shrugged, "I'm staying here, this is where I live. And you may think you can take care of him. But be careful. If Cero's Aura ever changes Red, be on your guard." Tenshi gives another cup to Shin. "Go, find Cero and give this to him, he's not drunk anything in the past two days, and he isn't really in the best of moods. I think he may be trying to stop Comet the only way possible. Death." Tenshi got up and took the flask, walking back into his cave. Shin nods and flies off to find Cero. He scans the desert and looks for his power level by trying to sense it holding the cup in his left hand. "Killing himself won't do any good for anybody. Other World isn't even a nice place to be other than Tokitoki City!" Shin grumbles to himself for a little longer as stops in the air and scans the desert once again. "Come on, where are you?" he says looking around. Cero is sat on top of a small dune, his armor was off of his chest by then and placed next to him. His chest seemed extremely weak and somewhat skinnier then normal. He had a huge Scorpions on his leg that he was petting lightly, it's tail was thick and it's claws were small but it didn't seem to mind Cero. Shin keeps his distance and holds the cup in his other hand. "I get the feeling this is a lose and lose situation so I'd rather see my comrade alive." he says pointing a finger and shooting a Fireball at the Scorpion at a quick speed harmlessly knocking it away somewhere else without it harming Cero in the process and Shin flies over to him. He holds the cup of water out to him. "Tenshi told me to bring you this. Regardless if that was a pet or not I'd rather see you alive, drink up." he says. Cero holds the back of his hand to Shin, "No thanks." He reaches over to the Scorpion and picks it up, petting it lightly, "This is Yersi" He smiled lightly as he placed the animal on his lap. "She means no harm." Shin nods and sits next to him cross-legged. "Tenshi ordered me to give you this, so drink the dang water." he said planting the cup next to him in the sand. "You haven't had anything to drink for a few days according to him, so drink up. So, what's the story between you and Yersi?" he asks looking at the scorpion. "Well, I moved to the Desert recently." Cero picks up the water and downs it, "Nature hates me, well, the thing that is inside me." He picks Yersi up, "This creature seems to like me at least." An Archaeology Dig Cero waits at the edge of the Diablo Desert, waiting for Kevryn to join him as he looks out to the barren wasteland. "This should be interesting, huh?" He asks the Scorpion on his shoulder before setting it down. "Soon, I'll uncover and restore this once great city." Not too far away, there is a loud grunt and then a huge purple lizard seen flying through the sky. It has bruises and open scars everywhere on it's body and looks like it's been roasted as it sails over Cero's head and crash lands nearby. Kevryn can be sensed approaching from the way it came at a steady pace. Cero watches the lizard fly by and laughs lightly. "I don't think he'll be getting back up in the morning... Still, wonder what he did." He looks out and senses Kevryn approaching, "Finally, he answered my call." Kevryn sails past Cero at first and then punches the lizard so hard in its torso that it is sheared in half. Kevryn then uses his ki to cook a piece of the beast's side and tears it off then takes a bite. He looks over towards Cero and spits out some rough skin. "Oh, it's you. Why did you call me here, Saiyan?" he asks walking towards him munching on the large piece of meat he ripped off of the beast. Cero shrugs lightly, "Huh? Don't remember me? I'm Cero, guy whose brother turned into a wackjob. You helped me take out some of his pawns, remember?" Cero sighs, and laughs lightly. Kevryn thinks back to all of his missions and then remembers kicking a dancing midget into space only to have him return shortly after and then he and some allies fought skeletons. "Oh, you mean that midget I kicked?" he asks. Cero sighs and looks down, "No... I'm your rival. Sure, it's been a while since we fought but am I that forgettable?" Cero took a seat on the sand looks around. "Honestly, yes." he says walking over and standing over him eating another large chunk of the cooked meat. "So, explain why you brought me out here, Cero Klein." Kevryn then finishes eating the meat after one large bite and swallowing it whole. "Otherwise I'm going to go back to killing the entire family that lizard came from for attacking me." Cero gets back up, "Well, I need your help. You're standing over a buried city. I need your help to basically blow the sand off and uncover it." He pulls out a map and holds it out to him. "Right where I am standing, we need to punch at the same time, guiding our kinetic energy around the city, so we don't blow it up instead." Kevryn nods and crosses his arms. "Well, I've lifted two whole city blocks into the sky in a perfect donut. shape, this shouldn't be too hard." he says readying a fist with a slight green aura around it. "You ready?" Cero nods, "Alright, just try not to destroy the city itself" He clenches his right fist as it starts to glow with purple energy. He gets ready to punch the ground and waits on Kevryn, looking at him with one eye. Kevryn and Cero punch down at the same time causing a huge earthquake to begin as small structures begin to grow out of the sand. "I think it's working." Cero watches for a while until the buildings are clear. "Alright then" He removes his hand and turns to Kevryn. "Thank you. I aim to restore this city, make it great again. Heh, ever need me for anything, I'll be right here." Kevryn raises an eyebrow and looks over to Cero crossing his arms. "Why here? What's so important about this location?" he asks. "Well... It once belonged to an ancient civilization that produced warriors as strong as Saiyans. They vanished hundreds of years ago. I though, eh, why not bring it back, restore it to it's former glory as the most beautiful and powerful city on this world" He shrugs, "But hey, that's just what I want to do." Kevryn nods and turns walking away. "Make sure you train up. My rival should keep my sharp and on my toes. Don't make me regret considering you a challenge, Cero Klein." he says heading out into the desert. Cero gives Kevryn a two finger salute, "I wont. I'll train even harder now." He turns back to the city and starts walking in. Chilliarch A loud sound would be heard across a large part of the globe as Luciela suddenly boomed with power, causing a relatively large scale explosion, enough to make a kilometer wide crater in the desert and whipping up large sandstorms. Around Luciela was strands of blue flames, circling around her before dissipating into nothing, Luciela then clenched her hand that was wielding the gauntlet of hers and looked around. "I'm getting ever closer to my former power, wonderful." She said to herself, her former childish tone replaced by a slightly more demonic, teen aged voice, along with her clothing and body being slightly different from before. Lloyd chuckled as he relaxed on a nearby structure in a lawn chair he'd brought. He watched this girl train as he kicked back with a glass of lemonade. Luciela glanced at the man that was watching her, turning in his general direction and just looking at him and asking "Are you watching me?" in a formal tone. Lloyd looked at her and sipped his lemonade. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. What if I'm just here to enjoy a nice sun tan?" He said with a smirk as he took another sip. "Tch, anyways, who are you, might i ask?" Luciela asks, having a bit of snark in her tone. Lloyd looked at her with a smirk. "Why, my name is Lloyd Irving. What might yours be little lady?" He asks sipping his lemonade. "My name is Luciela, and for your information i'm not 'little.'" Luciela responded in a slightly passive aggressive tone. Lloyd chuckled. "Maybe not as far as you're concerned, but for me, you are little." He grins, leans back, and puts his drink down next to him. Luciela thought to herself... Mortal people are so dumb... acting like they understand everything. and then asked "Do you even know who i am?" Lloyd looked at her. "No, and I don't rather care. To me, you're just some little girl with a gauntlet," he replied. He looked up at the sky and just watched. "If i wasn't able to control my mood for the most part you'd been pasted by now. For your information this isn't even my original body." Luciela responded, a hint of anger in her voice, she didn't really like when people insulted her or called her a little girl. "Well, someone's a big girl now, isn't she? Let me know when you've obliterated multiple galaxies." He said nonchalantly and continued to relax. "You'd better shut up soon." Luciela responded to that, losing her temper. Lloyd, growing quite annoyed with this girl, stood up. "Somebody sounds a bit mad." He said and flicked her forehead. Luciela didn't seem to react to the flick and instead just attempted to smash her fist, with the claw on it, into his chest. Lloyd grabbed the fist, spun around to her back, and kicked her legs out from under her. "You'd be wise not to mess with me," he stated. Luciela fell down to the ground, and swiftly got up by doing a forwards roll, she then spun around and attempted to hit him in the face again with extreme velocity, so it'd be next to impossible to actually grab her and throw her away because of the current velocity, anyways, at the same time a large demonic claw came out of nowhere from behind him and attempted to quickly claw at his back as well. Category:Earth Rp Area